onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Ace Saves Luffy.png
File Discussion I find the previous version much better in regards to detail and the quality is good enough,some seem to disagree so id like to know which one should stay,the previous or the most recent one. User:X-RAPTOR 22:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I think the current one look shit but the older one could just be updated to HD easily by someone who isn't lazy. The "drawing" is better on X's version (notably Ace's face and Akainu's fist), if it were of higher res it would be perfect. The one from the anime looks significantly better in terms of art. However, it's the same picture in the end. Let's go with the second file for being larger and HQ, and also a tad clearer. 22:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit War Both images have good quality. However, the manga image lacks colorization and the anime image lacks detail (necklace). 02:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The anime image is better. 04:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The anime image can describe the scene just fine. 10:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The anime version lacks Ace necklace which is a problem. Another issue I've noticed is censorship in the image (lack of blood coming from Ace's wound and Luffy's injuries have been toned down) and lack of art detail in general (Akainu's fist for example). MasterDeva (talk) 16:08, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is 100x better quality and doesn't have the plot hole of the necklace being missing. The only reason anyone would prefer the anime version is color, which isn't a priority when it comes to these things. M4ND0N (talk) 19:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The anime image doesn't cause a plot-hole. The necklace could have been recreated or something. It sounds far-fetched, but that's why minor details don't usually get explained. I say the anime image gets the job done, and coloring is something nice. 20:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) We never pick photos soley based on them being colored or not, rather whether or not they convey the scene as well as the manga. In my eyes it doesn't, because the art is better in the manga panel as well as having the necklace intact. On top of that Ace is bloodied up more and you can see Akainu better. The anime also inverts the scene, although in a literal sense from a different viewing angle but in my eyes the viewing angle is far better in the manga version as well. Does it convey the scene of Ace getting fatally wounded? That's another big question. the photo of him lying dead is a different story but in the anime it doesn't even look like Akainu wounded him, because it lacks blood and it looks like any other attack Ace recieved and appears to have phased through him, while in the manga panel you can visually see that Akainu burned through his vital organs through the boiling flesh around the borders, so that's my argument. Not to mention this. Sure you can make the case that they rebuilt his necklace but that's making assumptions of information that isn't canon. In the canon his necklace remains intact and still on his body after the WB pirates collect it, and that's how they're able to use it for the grave marker. I highly doubt if it did shatter in the manga, they'd waste all that time collecting pieces of the necklace from around the battlefield that's already covered in rubble and destruction from Blackbeard's assault. especially with all the wounded there, so that's not exactly an argument to be made. Not only is it non-canon but it's not realistically viable as an excuse, so we should really just go with the manga panel for the superior art and the fact that it shows Ace's wound and not just a ring of fire coming from Ace's chest. M4ND0N (talk) 00:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it when people use arguments instead of using one liners like "X is better" and are done with it. I agree with the reasons you've stated above. MasterDeva (talk) 14:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can we get an admin to help decide this please? So far it's 2 for it and 2 against it. I've made my points, now all that's left is for a mod to help decide who makes a better case. If we change this one, we also need to change the picture of him dead as well. M4ND0N (talk) 18:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Admins don't decide things like that. I say use the anime version. SeaTerror (talk) 06:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, there's no justifiable reason to use the anime version unless you're really that desperate for everything to be all colored in the article. So far nobody in favor of using the anime version has presented a good reason as to why we shouldn't use the manga pic besides unknownada who made her case about the color, which even though isn't a good reason is still the only real reason anyone here has given, while I've already given several on why the manga version should be used. M4ND0N (talk) 22:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) We run things by poll. It doesn't matter if reasons are "good". SeaTerror (talk) 23:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm just trying to get my point across so maybe some of you can see why me and Deva are opting to change it, that's why I made an extensive list of reasons during the discussion. We honestly have used manga images for a lot less than this, and whether or not you consider the lack of necklace "major" or not, the fact remains that it's non-canon. M4ND0N (talk) 01:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC)